Sequel Uchiha House
by Hezlin Cherry
Summary: Misteri Uchiha House telah terpecahkan, kini Sakura tinggal dirumah megah milik kekasihnya itu dengan nyaman, mereka melalui hari-hari dengan bahagia hingga muncul lagi sebuah keganjilan dirumah itu yang selalu mengganggu pikiran Sakura tiap malam, membuatnya semakin ketakutan.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR : Hezel MintCherry**

**TITLE : Uchiha House (Sequel)**

**RATE : T+**

**PAIRING : SasuSaku **

**GENRE: Romance, Mystery**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO, Ide pasaran, alur cerita gajeness, gak sesuai EYD!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like don't read!? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yo..yoo minnaaaa.. Akhirnya aq menanggapi permintaan readers semua untuk membuat sequel ini, fiuuuhh benar-benar menguras imajinasii, hehhee lebay ah... **_

_**Maaf kalau sequel yang saya buat ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan.. Tapi yeaahh mending cekidot, Langsung baca aja dehh.. ╮(╯▽╰)╭**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

__**HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi terlihat mengintip malu-malu dibalik sang cakrawala, menggeser sang rembulan yang telah menemani sepanjang malam. Serta hembusan udara sejuk terasa jelas dipinggiran Kota Konoha ini, dan salah satunya disebuah gedung megah bergaya Eropa kuno, bangunan tersebut masih berdiri kokoh diantara ilalang yang telah basah terkena embun pagi, dan itupun tak luput dari cahaya matahari yang mulai merambah masuk ke setiap bagian bangunan tersebut melalui jendela dan celah-celah ventilasi lainnya.

"Enghh~" terdengar lenguhan gelisah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang terbaring di ranjang _Queensize_nya, dengan sprei terlihat acak-acakan akibat pola tidur sang gadis yang tidak _elite_, tubuhnya terbalut babydoll yang tampak berantakan karena tersingkap keatas sehingga memperlihatkan perut putih nan mulus miliknya, dalam posisi terlentang sangat lebar diatas ranjang ia terlihat gelisah, mulut mungil sang gadis juga terlihat terbuka dan tertutup secara beraturan seolah menggantikan fungsi hidung untuk bernapas.

Semakin lama, lenguhan dibibir mungilnya semakin jelas dengan napas tersengal-sengal seolah habis bermimpi buruk. "Enghh...hosh-hosh..." merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya, mata _emerald_ indah itupun terbuka lebar dan memicing sipit saat kedua manik hijau klorofil itu berhadapan dengan cahaya matahari yang merambat kedalam kamarnya.

Srek...srek...

"Eh...apa ini...?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa kala melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak dibalik piyama _babydoll_ motif renda miliknya. Sontak saja dia menegang kaget, wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi seperti melihat hantu.

"KYAAAAAAA~!"

Jeritan melengking Sakura sukses menggema diseluruh bangunan megah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya saat ini dan mengusik mimpi indah pemuda tampan pemilik rumah, membuat sang pemilik tersentak kaget dengar pekikan gadis yang telah mengisi hati serta hari-harinya itu. "Ck, kenapa lagi dengannya?" Sasuke berdecak kesal seraya bangkit dari ranjang kesayangannya, dengan malas ia berjalan menuju kamar sang gadis yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya.

Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke yang masih berantakan dengan rambut acak-acakan setelah bangun tidur membuatnya terlihat semakin err _sexy_, dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjang tanpa pakaian menutupi dada bidangnya itupun sampai didepan pintu kamar Sakura dan membukanya.

CEKLEK

Terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut s_oft pink _sedang terduduk gemetar diatas ranjang _Queensizen_ya yg berantakan itu. Membuat pemuda bertatapan _onyx_ ini memicing tajam, memperhatikan secara teliti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan gadisnya, sepertinya tidak ada yang berbahaya, paling hanya mimpi buruk tentang hantu batinnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Habis mimpi dikejar hantu lagi, eh?" tanya Sasuke dengan menahan dengusan tawanya, mengingat gadis kesayangannya ini memang paling takut sama yang namanya hantu.

Sakura mendongak kala mendengar kekasih hatinya yang bertengger didepan pintu kamarnya, seraya bersandar memperhatikan dirinya dari atas kebawah, seolah memastikan tak ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang hilang. Ia tiba-tiba merona melihat kekasih tampannya tampak sangat menggoda iman pagi ini, bayangkan saja leher jenjang, bahu lebar nan tegap, dada bidang serta perut _sixpac_knya itu sukses membuat Sakura berpikir _vulgar_ untuk langsung menerjangnya dan melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya.

GLEK

Susah payah ia menelan _salivan_ya, mencoba menepis pemikiran mesum yang muncul disaat yang tidak tepat, '_Oh my God, he is so hot_!' _inner_ Sakura histeris menahan napsu akan pria dihadapannya, walaupun sudah sebulan ia tinggal bersama, tapi _moment_ seperti ini selalu sukses membuatnya berdebar dan memerah, 'tidak-tidak! Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu!' tegasnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Emm..Sasuke-_kun_, i-inii..." ujar Sakura bergetar seraya menunjuk bagian dadanya dengan telunjuk dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dimata _onyx_nya, serta wajah merona gadis Haruno itu membuatnya terlihat semakin manis batin Sasuke.

"Hn, kenapa dengan 'itu' Sakura?" Sasuke bingung melihat tingkah gadisnya ini, seolah menginginkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu, "apakah mulai membesar hemm?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan seringaian _sexy_ terpatri dibibir tipisnya itu.

BLUSH

Sontak wajah Sakura semakin memerah bagai tomat matang kesukaan kekasihnya, "bu-bukan begitu _baka_ mesummm!" Sahut Sakura yang merasa diejek oleh perkataan _vulgar_ lelaki tampan dihadapannya itu.

Bukankah kau tadi juga sempat berpikiran _vulgar_ tentangnya, eh Sakura?

"_Etto_~i-ini...seperti ada yang- Hyaaa~!?" Kata-kata gadis musim semi itu terputus oleh pekikannya sendiri saat merasakan benda yang bergerak-gerak semakin kuat didalam babydollnya.

Sasuke mulai khawatir akan apa yang terjadi dengan gadisnya, sebenarnya ada apa sih? batinnya, dia pun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya semakin mendekat kearah Sakura. Dengan raut wajah yang mulai serius ia bertanya lagi, "ada apa sih?" wajah tampannya terlihat semakin penasaran saat melihat kearah bagian dada gadisnya seperti ada pergerakan kecil disekitar situ, melihat itu semburat merah tipis tiba-tiba muncul mengaliri wajah datarnya, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, hingga suara lirih nan bergetar Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, to-tolong ambilkan sesuatu didalam siniii~" rengeknya dengan _emerald_ berkaca-kaca dan mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin mendekat tubuh Sasuke yang masih berdiri disebelah ranjangnya.

"Hah!?"

"Ini...sepertinya ada suatu hewan yang terjebak didalam sini, daritadi ia bergerak-gerak terus! Sasuke-_kun_ ambilkan~ aku takuuttt~" rengeknya lagi.

"Hewan apa disitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan terus mengamati gadisnya _intens_.

"Aku juga tak tau...makanya aku minta kau yang ambilkan- hyaaa~! cepat lakukan sesuatu _baka_!?" jerit Sakura saat dirasa pergerakan menggelikan yang menggelitik itu menyentuh permukaan kulit dadanya yang sensitif tersebut.

"..."

Bukannya menjawab dan membantu Sakura, Sasuke justru berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan kamar gadisnya. Hal itu membuat Sakura geram, cih lelaki macam apa dia batinnya. "Sasuke-_kunnnn_ kemana kau!? Jangan pergiiii!?" teriak Sakura saat melihat punggung tegap kekasihnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama, pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu telah kembali ke kamar sang kekasih dengan perlengkapan yang dipakainya berupa masker, sarung tangan plastik, serta pinset yang ia genggam ditangan kanannya.

Melihat kekasihnya berjalan kearahnya lengkap dengan peralatan seperti dokter bedah, membuat Sakura melotot, menatapnya _horror_. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, apa-apaan itu!?" pekik Sakura kesal melihat pemuda pemilik rumah yang nampak aneh dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Hn?"

"Aku kan hanya minta tolong untuk mengambilkan sesuatu didalam sini!" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk area dada, "bukan minta dibedah!" pekiknya lagi.

"Hn, sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi, aku yang akan mengurusnya." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ta-tapi...apa kau segitu jijiknya de-dengan tubuhku? Hingga kau pakai sarung tangan begitu Sasuke-_kun_~?" cicit Sakura dengan menatap sendu sepasang _onyx_ sang kekasih.

"Ck, bukan begitu, aku kan juga tak tau hewan apa didalam situ, bisa saja beracun kan!" Jelasnya lagi dengan berdecak sebal.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini, "kalau memang beracun, sudah pasti aku yg kena racunnya duluan _baka_!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"..."

Sasuke tak menghiraukan perkataan terakhir gadisnya, terlihat ia mulai sibuk merogohkan tangan kedalam piyama Sakura, berusaha menjepit hewan itu tapi dengan memalingkan wajahnya sehingga hanya tanganya lah yang bergerak-gerak mencari target.

"Aww! Sasuke-_kun_ sakiitt~, kau menjepit sesuatu yang lain!" rintih sang gadis.

"..."

Sasuke tak menghiraukannya lagi, tapi semburat merah tipis muncul di area wajah tampannya itu karena dia melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan, 'cih salah menjepit begini bukan Uchiha namanya', decihnya dalam hati. Hingga akhirnya iya benar-benar mendapatkan si biang masalah. "Hn, ternyata belalang musim panas ini yang masuk." terang Uchiha bungsu tersebut sambil melepas maskernya dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang terletak disudut kamar gadis musim seminya bermaksud membuang belalang ditangannya itu.

"Eh? Kok bisa belalang itu masuk sini sih?" tanya Sakura dengan memiringkan wajahnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan, hingga refleks Sasuke mengecup bibirnya sekilas, setelah melepaskan belalang pengganggu tersebut. Sontak saja Sakura ber'_blushing_ ria akan tindakan kekasihnya dipagi hari ini.

"Uhh...Sasuke-_kun_ ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" gumam Sakura lirih.

Mendengar gadis _pinky_nya bergumam dengan wajah memerah begitu membuat Sasuke menyeringai, "Hn, kau keberatan?"

"Ah..eng...ti-tidak sih..." Sakura tergagap menjawab kata-kata menggoda kekasih tampannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan." Ajaknya lagi kali ini dengan seringaian lebarnya hendak menundih tubuh mungil gadisnya.

"Ehh...tidak bisa~! a-aku harus sekolah Sasuke-_kun_!" jawab Sakura malu dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi memang dia juga harus siap-siap berangkat sekolah.

Mendengar alasan Sakura, Sasuke langsung melihat jam dinding yang tergantung dikamar ini,dan memang menunjukkan pukul 06.40 pagi. Sambil berdecih karena kesenangannya terganggu, pemuda _raven_ inipun segera bangkit dan berdiri. "Hn, lain kali jangan buka jendela terlalu pagi Sakura! Nanti ada hewan masuk lagi!" tegasnya seraya melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Sakura agar bisa bersiap untuk sekolah.

"Eh..membuka jendela? Hah siapa yang buka? Aku tak ingat telah membukanya Sasuke-_kun_...!? Pekik Sakura setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke tentang jendela kamarnya yang sudah terbuka, bahkan sebelum ia membuka mata.

"Ck, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau Sakura!? Sudah sana siap-siap kesekolah, aku akan siapkan sarapan dibawah!" Sahut Sasuke sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Sakura tak menyahut lagi, ia masih sibuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyelimuti pikirannya, hingga tubuhnya terlihat bergerak kesana kemari menyiapkan baju seragamnya, lalu pergi kekamar mandi, dan segera berisap.

Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang, duduk manis sambil menyantap sarapan paginya yang berupa _sandwich_ dan susu cokelat kesukaannya. Diruang makan keluarga Uchiha yang megah seperti kerajaan ini hanya ada mereka berdua, tampak sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. Ruang makan ini terlihat sangat besar, lihat saja ukuran meja makan yang sangat besar ini dengan 20 kursi-kursi yang memiliki bantalan serta ukiran _elegant_ mengelilinginya, membuatnya terlihat sangat luas.

Tek

Tampak gadis helaian merah muda lah yang terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia mengelap bibir mungilnya dengan tisu yang tersedia, tak lama pemuda dihadapannya juga telah selesai. Melihat itu, Sakura segera membuka pembicaraan, mencoba menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikiranya."Emm Sasuke-_kun_...a-aku benar-benar tidak membuka jendela kamarku tadi..." ucapnya kembali membahas topik seputar jendela dikamarnya yang menurutnya janggal.

"Lalu siapa kalau bukan kau Sakura?" Sasuke justru bertanya balik.

"Yaaahh aku tak tau juga, yang pasti lain aku, percayalah~" rengeknya, "atau jangan-jangan... dirumah ini benar-benar ada hantunya?" lanjutnya lagi "oh ayolah Sasuke-_kun_~ kau tak mencoba menakutiku lagi kan?" cicit Sakura dengan _emerald_ gelisah memandangi langit-langit rumah itu, kalau-kalau ada hantu yang nemplok disana batinnya.

"Ck, sudah tak usah dibahas lagi, ayo berangkat, aku antar!" tegas Sasuke seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di lemari tempat penyimpanan peralatan kerja miliknya.

"Eh? Kau yang antar?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, baru kali ini kekasihnya berniat mengantar dirinya kesekolah.

"Kau hampir terlambat kalau naik bis Sakura! Jadi aku yang antar!" Sahut Sasuke mengingat jarak rumahnya menuju sekolah Sakura memang cukup jauh, harus naik bis selama 20 menit, "cih ini semua karena insiden belalang tadi pagi." decihnya saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat gadisnya hampir terlambat kesekolah.

Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan dan gumaman pemuda _raven_ buntut ayam itu seraya melangkah menuju garasi mobil disebelah rumah ini.

Sesampainya disekolah, Sakura langsung disambut oleh obrolan seputar kekasih baru sahabat pirangnya ini, ia menceritakan awal mula mereka berkenalan, sejak tak sengaja bertemu di galeri pameran lukis Konoha, hingga ia menjalin kasih dengannya. Membuat Sakura mendengus bosan.

"-lalu setelah itu Sai-_kun_ menciumku, kyaaa~ dia romantis sekali jidatt..." pekik gadis pirang yang sedari tadi asik bercerita itu.

"..."

"Hei, jidat! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Sentak Ino kesal melihat sahabat _pinkyn_ya yang acuh tak acuh mendengarnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "demi Tuhan _pig_! Kau sudah menceritakan hal yang sama sebanyak lebih dari 5 kali! Kau tau!?" sahut Sakura sinis, mulai kesal terhadap sahabat cerewetnya ini yang selalu mendongeng hal yang sama berkali-kali.

"Ah~ eheee..." Ino hanya nyengir kuda dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "oh yaa,, gimana kalau kapan-kapan kita _double date? _Sekalian aku ingin melihat kekasih Uchihamu yang kau banggakan ituuu..." ajak Ino berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmmm soal itu aku tak tau _pig_! Sasuke-_kun_ kurang suka bertemu banyak orang, tadi saja setelah mengantarku, dia langsung pergi begitu saja, huufftt." Jelas Sakura dengan helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Yaahhh...kok dia gitu sih..." ujar Ino yang kecewa mendengar penjelasan Sakura, kenapa pula sahabat _pinky_nya bisa sampai cinta mati sama lelaki seperti itu batinnya.

"Kau kan pernah aku ceritakan _pig_! kalau dia itu agak anti sosial, kurang mau bergaul dengan orang lain, hingga muncul gosip bahwa ia adalah hantu dirumahnya sendiri hihihii..." Sakura terkikik geli saat mengingat hal itu.

"Haha iya juga yahh kau benar jidat." Ino juga terkikik dan manggut-manggut setuju akan penjelasan sahabatnya.

Mereka berdua terus saja terkikik hingga bel pertanda masuk mengakhiri pembicaraan meraka. Sakura dan Ino bergegas menyiapkan segala keperluan belajar hari ini. Tepat setelah bel berbunyi, masuklah sang guru matematika yang ditakuti murid-murid saat ini, guru cantik yang akrab disapa Kurenai-_sensei_ itu terkenal tegas dan selalu tepat waktu. Setelah menyapa seluruh muridnya, iapun segera membuka materi pembelajaran hari ini.

"Baiklah anak-anak, silahkan buka buku paket matematika halaman 112!" perintah sang guru.

"Ha'i _sensei_." Jawab murid-murid serentak dengan mencari halaman yang dimaksud gurunya.

.

.

Aktivitas belajar mengajar hari ini telah usai, terlihat beberapa murid dan staf guru perlahan mulai meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Jidat~ ayooo cepat kita pulang, kau lambat sekali sih!" seru gadis pirang berkuncir ekor kuda yang masih setia menunggui sahabat _pinkyn_ya merapikan dokumen-dokumen kelas.

"Sabar _pig_! Salahkan Asuma-_sensei_ yang menyerahkan semua dokumen nilai-nilai siswa ini padaku, hufftt..." keluh Sakura dengan tetap mengurutkan lembar demi lembar dokumen yang sebentar lagi selesai itu dengan teliti.

Ino berdecak kesal mendengar keluhan Sakura, yahh memang selalu begitu, sahabat _pinky_nya itu dianggap murid teladan oleh sang guru, hingga diberi tanggung jawab untuk merapikan dokumen nilai siswa yang tak beraturan urutannya. Sambil menunggu Sakura, Ino memutuskan berjalan kearah jendela dan mengamati bermacam-macam siswa yang berhamburan keluar gedung sekolah ini, hingga pandangannya terhenti saat melihat beberapa siswi yang berkumpul memperhatikan sesuatu. Ia pun memicingkan sepasang iris _aquamarine_nya untuk memfokuskan objek, hingga pandangannya menangkap sesuatu hal yang asing membuatnya menjerit tertahan.

"Kyaaa~ jidat...kau harus lihat ini~" pekik Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus bosan, "itu...di gerbang ada pria tampan seperti pangeran jidaaatt! kyaa~tampan sekali sihhh, Sai-_kun_ saja kalah tampan..." pekiknya lagi.

"Ck, kau itu, kau sudah memiliki kekasih, jadi jangan menjerit begitu _pig_! Memalukan!"

"Tapi ini benar-benar tampannn...wajahnya _limited edition _jidaattt,, wah dia menunggu siapa ya? Orang yang ditunggu itu beruntung sekali sihhh jadi iri~!" gumam Ino.

"Setampan apa sih? Paling juga masih tampan Sasuke-_kun_ ku!" celetuk Sakura setelah selesai membereskan dokumen diatas mejanya dan mendekati sahabat pirangnya yang terlihat berbinar menatap objek diluar sana.

"Cih, aku bahkan tak tau, bagaimana wajah Sasuke-_kun_mu itu!" Ino berdecih sebal mendengar celetukan Sakura yang narsis barusan.

"He, itukan Sasuke-_kun_...tumben dia mau menjemputku hemm.." ujar Sakura saat melihat keluar dan ternyata kekasih tampannya lah yang menjadi fokus sahabat pirangnya ini dari tadi.

Mendengar ucapan sahabat _pink_nya, Ino kembali berteriak tak percaya. "Uapaaa...!? Ja-jadi pangeran tampan itu Sasukemu yang ituu jidatt?!"

"Hu'um, ya udah ayo kita segera pulang, aku sudah dijemput tuh~" ucap Sakura riang sembari memakai tas dan melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan sahabat pirangnya yang masih melongo tak percaya.

"Ah- hei jidat tunggu akuuu!" pekik Ino saat tersadar dari lamunannya untuk bergegas menyusul Sakura yang sudah menjauh.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju pintu keluar tanpa suara, masing-masing sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Hingga suara cempreng Ino terdengar memulai pembicaraan.

"Jidatt~ kau yakin tuh itu kekasihmu si Sasuke ituuu~?" tanya Ino lagi masih tak percaya

"Ya tentu saja _pig_! Kenapa sih? Kau masih tak percaya?" sahut Sakura kesal sambil terus berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang masih setia menunggu di depan gerbang dengan wajah ditekuk sebal, karena lama menunggu dan harus dikerumuni berbagai macam gadis disekolah ini.

"Bukan begitu jidatt... Hanya saja dia terlalu tampan! aku ragu, apa benar ada manusia setampan dia? Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar hantuuu~" gerutu Ino mencoba menyamai langkah Sakura yang semakin cepat meninggalkannya.

"Ck, sudah ku bilang kalau dia bukan hantu _pig_! Tak usah melebih-lebihkan!" Balas Sakura dengan meninggikan nada suaranya, hingga membuat beberapa siswa yang lalu lalang di halaman sekolah itu menoleh kearahnya. Termasuk pemuda tampan yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka daritadi. Sedangkan Ino mengkeret tak menyahut lagi.

"Sakura, Kau lama!" sebuah suara _baritone_ terdengar menginterupsi perdebatan kedua sahabat berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Ah~ Sasuke-_kun_, _gomen_ tadi ada sedikit kerjaan hehe." Sakura nyengir kuda sambil mengamit lengan kekar kekasihnya.

Hal itu sontak membuat para siswi yang sedari tadi mengerubungi Sasuke menjerit histeris, dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata makian serta kekecewaan karena lelaki tampan yang menarik perhatian mereka ternyata sedang menunggu kekasihnya. "Sial, ternyata dia punya kekasih!", "beruntung sekali gadis _pink_ itu, huh!"decih beberapa siswi hingga mereka bubar dengan sendirinya dalam kekecewaan.

"Hei jidat, kau tak mengenalkanku pada kekasihmu ini, eh?" goda Ino dengan menowel lengan Sakura.

"Huh iya baiklah, emm...Sasuke-_kun_, kenalkan ini sahabatku Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja dia _pig!_" ucap Sakura dengan menekankan kata terakhir itu sukses membuat Ino mendelik tajam padanya_._

"Sembarangan kau jidat!" hardik Ino kesal, dengan sedikit berdehem ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "ehemm aku Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura...salam kenal~" Ino memperkenalkan diri dengan suara yang dibuat-buat manja, Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat melihat sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar tanpa mengenalkan diri, karena dia yakin Sakura juga telah menceritakan tentangnya pada si pirang ini batinnya.

Ino _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban singkat dari lelaki pujaan sahabatnya ini, bayangkan saja, sesi perkenalannya hanya di sahuti dengan gumaman tak berarti, 'sunggu tidak sopaaannn!' jerit _inner_nya kesal.

"Emm...Sasuke-_kun_, tumben kau menjemputku?" tanya Sakura mencoba mencairkan susasan canggung yang baru saja tercipta.

"Hn, kebetulan aku baru saja dari kantor tadi ada urusan." jawabnya "ayo pulang." ucapnya lagi pada gadis _pinky_ dihadapannya dan melangkah kearah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hu'um, aku duluan ya _pig!...jaa ne_~" ucap Sakura pada sahabat pirangnya yang juga masih menunggu jemputan kekasihnya.

"Iya jidat, hati-hati." balas Ino setengah berteriak karena Sakura sudah berlari menjauhinya.

Malam hari di kediaman UCHIHA HOUSE, suasana nampak sepi dan cukup menyeramkan bagi seseorang yang tidak biasa dengan keadaan ini.

"Loh Sasuke-_kun_ kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang gadis berhelaian_ soft pink_ sambil menyesap ocha hangat saat melihat kekasihnya sedang terburu-buru memakai jaket dan tas kerjanya.

"Hn, aku harus ke kantor, ada proyek besar yang harus aku kerjakan Sakura." Jawab sang kekasih seraya mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja kerjanya, "dan mungkin dalam beberapa malam ini kau akan sendirian, karena aku harus kekantor saat malam." jelasnya lagi dengan memakai sepatunya.

"He, _souka_? Hem...beberapa malam ini aku akan kesepian tanpamu..." gumam Sakura lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat gadisnya yang tak rela ia tinggalkan, ia pun mendekati gadis yang menawan hatinya itu seraya menepuk dan membelai lembut surai merah mudanya, "tenang saja, aku hanya kerja malam, paginya aku pasti pulang kalau pekerjaanku selesai."

"Hum iyaa~ yang semangat yah kerjanya Sasuke-_kun_! Cup~" ucap Sakura yang dengan sekilas mengecup bibir tipis pemuda _raven_ dihadapannya, yahh walaupun setelah itu wajahnya pasti memerah seperti tomat, tapi ia refleks melakukannya.

"Hn, mulai agresif, eh?" sambil menyeringai _sexy_ Sasuke kembali mengecup dan melumat bibir lembut nan kenyal milik gadis beraroma _cherry_ ini.

"Enghh~ Sasuke-_kun_, kau bisa terlambat nanti..." gumam Sakura disela-sela ciuman mereka, hingga Sasuke melepaskan bibir ranum miliknya.

"Hn, kau berani kan dirumah sendirian malam-malam?" tanya Sasuke, "kalau kau takut, kau bisa mengajak sahabat pirangmu itu menginap disini menemanimu." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Huh, jangan remehkan aku, sekarang aku cukup berani kok!" sahut Sakura sebal dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan membuat Sasuke gemas dan kembali mengecupnya sekilas.

"oh ya...? baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa kunci pintu!" tegas Sasuke seraya melangkah keluar rumah menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman samping.

Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi perintah pemilik rumah ini, kalau dipikir-pikir mereka seperti pasangan suami istri, hihii Sakura terkikik geli memikirkan hal seperti itu, ia pun segera menutup dan mengunci pintu tersebut lalu beranjak masuk membereskan sisa-sisa makan malam.

"Hoamm...baru jam 9 malam dah ngantuk banget, mending segera tidur daripada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak." gerutu Sakura sambil menuju kamarnya untuk segera tidur memasuki dunia mimpi.

.

Zrashh...zrashh...

Tak berapa lama Sakura tertidur, ia pun kembali terbangun saat mendengar suara guyuran air, "engh hujan yah...?" gumamnya sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kearah jendela kamar tuk memeriksanya.

SREK!

Ia membuka tirai kamarnya untuk memeriksa apa benar hujan, ia jadi mengkhawatirkan kekasih tampannya yang belum pulang itu. "Eh, ternyata tidak hujan...terus suara guyuran air tadi apa ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan seketika itu suara seperti guyuran tadi kembali terdengar, membuat Sakura menajamkan telinganya mencari sumber suara.

"Em sepertinya berasal dari lantai bawah, mungkin air di kamar mandi yang lupa aku matikan..." Sakura segera berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah megah yang nampak menyeramkan ini sendirian, walapun sudah tinggal disini selama 1 bulan, tetap saja gadis manis Haruno ini merasa takut, terlihat dari manik _emeral_dnya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah mengamati seluruh ruangan rumah ini, hingga ia berada tak jauh dari kamar mandi yang menjadi sumber suara.

Baru saja Sakura hendak melangkah mendekati kamar mandi, tiba- tiba _emerald_ indahnya memicing dan membulat sempurna saat ia melihat siulet seorang wanita pucat berambut panjang dengan mengenakan baju putih panjang, baru saja berkelebat keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ke arah dapur. Hal tersebut sukses membuat debaran jantung gadis _pinky_ ini berpacu lebih cepat.

Deg deg, deg deg!

'Kyaaaaa HANTUUUU!' Jerit Sakura.

**~~~~~~~~~~T.B.C~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seharusnya fic sequel ini 1 chap aja harus tamat~ tapi kepanjangan nih jadinya aq buat 2 chap tamat semoga, kalau gak lebih lagi mungkin 3 tapi liat aja nanti hehehe,, **

**Tunggu kelanjutan chap selanjutnya yah,,, segera aq update kok, karena udh seleasi tinggal editing trakhir, gomen kalau fic sequel ini kurang memuaskan readers semua,,, heheh arigatou telah membacanya.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review? **

╭**（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ ****GO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zrashh...zrashh...

Tak berapa lama Sakura tertidur, ia pun kembali terbangun saat mendengar suara guyuran air, "engh hujan yah...?" gumamnya sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kearah jendela kamar tuk memeriksanya.

SREK!

Ia membuka tirai kamarnya untuk memeriksa apa benar hujan, ia jadi mengkhawatirkan kekasih tampannya yang belum pulang itu. "Eh, ternyata tidak hujan...terus suara guyuran air tadi apa ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan seketika itu suara seperti guyuran tadi kembali terdengar, membuat Sakura menajamkan telinganya mencari sumber suara.

"Em sepertinya berasal dari lantai bawah, mungkin air di kamar mandi yang lupa aku matikan..." Sakura segera berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah megah yang nampak menyeramkan ini sendirian, walapun sudah tinggal disini selama 1 bulan, tetap saja gadis manis Haruno ini merasa takut, terlihat dari manik _emeral_dnya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah mengamati seluruh ruangan rumah ini, hingga ia berada tak jauh dari kamar mandi yang menjadi sumber suara.

Baru saja Sakura hendak melangkah mendekati kamar mandi, tiba- tiba _emerald_ indahnya memicing dan membulat sempurna saat ia melihat siulet seorang wanita pucat berambut panjang dengan mengenakan baju putih panjang, baru saja berkelebat keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ke arah dapur. Hal tersebut sukses membuat debaran jantung gadis _pinky_ ini berpacu lebih cepat.

Deg deg, deg deg!

'Kyaaaaa HANTUUUU!' Jerit Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR : Hezel MintCherry**

**TITLE : Uchiha House (Sequel)**

**RATE : T+**

**PAIRING : SasuSaku **

**GENRE: Romance, Mystery**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO, Ide pasaran, alur cerita gajeness, gak sesuai EYD!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like don't read!? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

__**HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'KYAAAA HAANTUUUUU!' Entah kenapa kali ini hanya _inner_ Sakura yang menjerit, sedangkan tubuhnya menegang dan ia seolah tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, sementara itu sosok tersebut sudah tak terlihat lagi. Sakura masih mematung di balik tembok tak jauh dari kamar mandi, ia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya walaupun matanya baru saja melihat hal yang paling ia takuti, hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar dengan berlari tanpa suara menuju kamarnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya dalam ketakutan mengingat sekarang masih jam setengah 12 malam. Dalam hatinya ia berharap agar pagi cepat datang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya disekolah,gadis manis berhelaian _soft pink_ ini terlihat tak bersemangat seperti hari biasanya, hal tersebut sukses menarik perhatian gadis pirang disebelahnya.

"Jidat, kau kenapa? Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau diam saja? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda.

"Huuffttt...eng...aku..." Sakura menghela napas sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan menceritakannya pada Ino soal kejadian semalam atau tidak.

"Hemm...? Ada apa cerita saja~" rayu Ino sambil menggeserkan kursinya merapat.

Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya semalam. Mendengar semua cerita sahabat _pinkn_ya itu membuat Ino melotot _horror_ tak percaya.

"Kau yakin jidat kalau itu hantu?" tanya Ino menanggapi cerita Sakura.

"Iyaa _pig_ apa lagi? Aku kan sendirian dirumah siapa lagi kalau bukan hantu? Dan pagi hari saat aku mau berangkat sekolah juga tak ada siapa-siapa! Sasuke-_kun_ juga belum pulang~ aku jadi takuuuttt sendirian lagi nanti malam~" jelas Sakura panjang lebar, "malam ini kau menginap bersamaku ya _pig_? Temani aku~" rengek Sakura pada sahabatnya.

"Ugh~ a-aku kan juga takut hantu jidat, gimana dong?" Ino juga sama seperti Sakura yang takut akan hantu.

"Tak apa _pig_! kalau berdua hantunya tak akan muncul, karena selama ini kalau bersama Sasuke-_kun_, aku tak pernah melihat hantu itu, plisss temani aku ya~" rengeknya lagi.

"Humm ba-baiklah." jawab Ino dengan mengangguk ragu sebenarnya dia juga sangat takut kalau harus tinggal dirumah yang gosipnya memang berhantu itu, tapi tak apalah, demi sahabat! batinnya.

~~~~~~~~~~oOOOo~~~~~~~~~~

Malam ini Sakura tidak tidur sendirian, ia ditemani sahabat pirangnya yang sore tadi datang untuk menginap. Dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup luas bernuansa putih gading berpadu dengan sedikit warna _gold_ itu, terlihat gadis berambut senada dengan bunga kebangsaan Jepang yang sudah mulai menguap ngantuk, ia baru saja membaca novel percintaan kesukaannya. Lain halnya dengan gadis pemilik iris _aquamarine_ indah yang sedang tengkurap memeluk boneka _teddy bear_ milik Sakura, ia tampak asik mengobrol via telpon dengan kekasihnya, sesekali terdengar ia cekikikan bercanda bersama sang kekasih diseberang sana.

"_Pig_.. Aku ngantuk~ ayo kita tidur~ hoamm..." ajak Sakura yang sudah tak tahan lagi untuk memejamkan matanya, berkali-kali ia telah menguap mungkin pengaruh membaca novel pikirnya.

"Ah kau ini jidat! masih juga jam setengah 10 dah ngantuk! tidur saja duluan, aku masih asik nih dengan Sai-_kun_~" Sahut Ino cepat, kemudian segera melanjutkan kegiatan menelponnya.

Sakura tak menyahut lagi, ia sudah terpejam terbuai mimpi. Ino yang tak sengaja melirik kearah sahabat _pinkyn_ya yang sudah tertidur lelap itu hanya mendengus bosan. Hingga tak terasa beberapa jam berlalu, gadis pirang ini pun tampak mengantuk, ia segera mengakhiri kegiatan menelponnya dan bergegas menyusul sahabatnya yang sudah 3 jam lalu terlelap itu.

Sebelum tidur, Ino terlihat menuju meja rias Sakura untuk melepas kunciran rambut pirangnya dan menyisirnya rapi, hingga perhatiannya teralihkan saat ia mendengar suara aneh, seperti suara dentingan atau asahan logam besi yang saling di gesekkan atau diasah gitu batinnya. Ia mulai gusar dan gelisah, tak lama suara tersebut terdengar semakin cepat.

SREK! ZRING... SREK! ZRING...

Ino melonjak kaget mendengar suara itu semakin jelas, sontak saja ia segera membangunkan sahabatnya ketakutan, "psstt jidat! Bangunnn heii!" bisik Ino sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura agar ia segera terbangun.

"Engh~ Sasuke-_kun_... _Aishiteru yo~_" Sakura mulai sadar tapi malah mengigaukan kekasihnya, hal itu membuat Ino _sweatdrop_, dalam mimpi pun sahabat _pink_nya ini sangat memuja lelaki dingin nan misterius itu batinnya.

"Heii jidaattt ini akuuuu... Bukan Sasuke!" pekik Ino tertahan berusaha tetap mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Sadar akan pekikan cempreng sahabatnya, Sakura pun membuka seluruh _emerald_nya, dan memandang sebal gadis pirang yang seenaknya saja membangunkannya ditengah mimpi indahnya dengan sang kekasih. "Huuh, apa sih _pig_! Kau membuyarkan mimpi indahku dengan Sasuke-_kun_ tau!"

Tak mengindahkan omelan Sakura, Ino terlihat duduk merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sahabatnya seraya berbisik lirih, "ji-jidat... Tadi aku dengar suara aneh da-dari bawah~" ujar Ino gemetar ketakutan.

DEG!

Tubuh Sakura sedikit menegang mendengar perkataan Ino yang sepertinya serius dengan mimik ketakutan begitu, "mu-mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja _pig.._." Ia mencoba menenangkan sahabat pirangnya itu walaupun dirinya sendiri juga sangat ketakutan.

"Aku tak bohong jidattt,, aku mendengarnya sendiri suara aneh itu berulang kali, seperti suara gesekan logam yang diasah dengan-" penjelasan Ino terpotong oleh suara aneh yang kembali muncul.

TAK! TAK!

"Hyaaa~, su-suara seperti itu...jidatt!" gumam Ino semakin ketakutan.

"Te-tenang _pig!_ Mungkin saja itu Sasuke-_kun_ yang sudah pulang, ayo kita periksa sebentar" Ajak Sakura yang merasakan ada yang tidak beres di rumah ini, ia berharap sumber suara itu berasal dari kekasihnya yang baru saja pulang mungkin.

Ino hanya menurut, mengikuti langkah sahabat _pink_nya yang beranjak keluar kamar, mereka berdua melangkah dengan hati-hati seraya mengendap-ngendap agar tak menimbulkan suara mencurigakan.

"Pssttt jidatt...aku takuuttt~, kita kembali kekamarmu saja yuk dan kunci pintunya~" rengak Ino berusaha mempengaruhi Sakura agar mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeriksa kebawah.

"Aku juga takut _pig_! Tapi mau gimana lagi, aku penasaran! Bagaimanapun juga kita harus memeriksanya, makanya kau jangan berisik!" bisik Sakura meyakinkan sahabat pirangnya ini.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor rumah mewah bergaya Eropa kuno ini, dengan posisi Ino yang mengamit lengan Sakura karena sangking takutnya, ia juga baru pertama kalinya menginap dirumah yang terkenal dengan gosip berhantu ini, hal tersebut sukses membuatnya merasakan takut yang teramat sangat. Langkah keduanya sudah semakin dekat dengan sumber suara, sepertinya berasal dari dapur atau arah kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh pikirnya.

GLEK

Mereka berdua meneguk _saliva_ masing-masing saat mendengar suara seperti pisau yang beradu memotong-motong sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya mengoyak sesuatu. Terlihat Sakura semakin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu dapur, dan berhenti tepat dibalik pintu dapur untuk mengamati apa yang terjadi didalam sana, saat ia mengintip kearah dapur, ia melihat sosok seperti yang ia lihat tadi malam, hanya saja kali ini sosok tersebut tampak sedang memegang sebuah pisau besar ditangannya, seolah mencabik-cabik santapannya. Sontak saja hal tersebut membuat Sakura menegang dan pucat pasi.

Melihat sahabat _pinkyn_ya terdiam dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahi lebarnya, membuat Ino sedikit melongokan kepalanya agar bisa melihat sesuatu yang menjadi perhatian Sakura. Setelah melihat apa yang dilihat Sakura, saat itu juga terdengar gemelutukan gigi Ino gemetaran takut, ia tergagap, "ji-jidat,, i-itu se-seperti ha-hantu yang kau ce-ceritakan ta-tadi deh~ bisik Ino mencoba meredam rasa takutnya tapi tak berhasil.

Mendengar bisikan sahabat pirangnya ini membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kearah Ino, ia pun mengangguk menanggapi peryataan Ino, mereka sejenak saling bertatapan mata dan dengan refleks menjerit histeris.

"GYAAAAA HANTUUUUU~!?" pekik keduanya bersamaan sebelum terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

BRUK

Pekikan kedua gadis remaja barusan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sosok berambut panjang ini dan mendekati keduanya dengan menyeringai lebar, tak ada yang tau apa yang akan dilakukan sosok tersebut.

.

.

.

Cit..cit...

Suara cicitan burung dipagi hari berhasil membangunkan gadis berambut pirang yang tertidur dengan memeluk gadis berambut pink disebelahnya.

"Engh...hosh..hosh... Syukurlah sepertinya hanya mimpi buruk~" gumamnya seraya menghela napas lega dan segera bangkit untuk membangunkan Sakura yang masih tertidur.

"Jidattt ayo banguunnn,, semalam aku mimpi buruuk! Mimpi itu seperti nyata jidatt~!" Ino menguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura, ia ingin menanyakan perihal mimpi buruknya yang seolah nyata semalam.

"Hemm...itu bukan mimpi _pig_!" jawab Sakura yang sebenarnya juga sudah terbangun, hanya saja dia masih enggan membuka mata karena memikirkan kejadian semalam.

"Eh? Bukan mimpi?" Sentak Ino kaget.

"Iya _pig_, semalam itu nyata, masa kau tak ingat kalau kita pingsan di dapur?" jelasnya lagi sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"He? I-iya juga yaa jidatt,,, te-terus kok kita udah ada dikamar sih bukannya didapur?" tanya Ino yang memang merasakan keanehan, "A-aku sangat takut! Rumah ini benar-benar misterius jidattt~!" serunya lagi.

"Masalah itu akupun tak tau, aku juga takut _pig_! Makanya aku minta kau menemaniku!" sahut Sakura cepat, "_pig_, kau ini! Jangan membuka jendela terlalu pagi~ dingin tauu! nanti bisa ada hewan yang masuk!" Ujar Sakura memperingatkan Ino saat ia melihat jendela kamarnya yang lagi-lagi telah terbuka terlalu pagi.

"Heh? Membuka jendela?" Ino bingung akan pernyataan Sakura mengenai jendela, segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela besar dikamar Sakura, dan jendela tersebut memang terbuka, ia baru menyadarinya, terpaan udara pagi yang sejuk tapi dingin itu menerbangkan sebagian gorden. Tapi ia tak merasa telah membukanya tuh pikirnya, "maksudmu jendela yang itu?" tunjuk Ino kearah jendela tersebut.

"Ya iya lah _pig_! Memangnya jendela mana lagi yang ada dikamar ini!?" Sahut Sakura cepat seraya bangkit dari ranjang dan mengusir sahabat pirangnya dari situ agar ia mudah merapikan kembali tempat tidurnya.

Ino yang merasa terusir dari ranjang pun bangkit dan segera duduk dikursi rias Sakura. Sembari terduduk, ia juga memikirkan tuduhan sahabatnya ini tentang jendela barusan, "Aku tak membuka jendela itu jidaatt! Aku bahkan tak ingat kalau disitu ada jendela!" Sanggah Ino.

"Jadi siapa dong? Aku juga tak merasa membukanya!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Ja-jangan-jangan ha-hantu semalam jidat~?" ujar Ino yang mulai ketakutan hingga histeris. "Kyaaaaa~" pekikan Ino sukses membuat Sakura mendelik tajam kearahnya hendak memprotes pekikan gadis pirang tersebut tapi Ino kembali histeris.

"A-aku mau pulang jidat! Aku tak tahan berlama-lama dirumah seram ini, rumah ini benar-benar berhantu!" pekiknya lagi, kali ini dengan cepat dan terburu-buru ia membereskan barang-barang yang ia bawa untuk menginap, saat ini dipikirannya hanya ingin pulang!

"Tunggu _pig_! Kau benar-benar mau pulang? Ini kan hari Minggu! Kau tak mau bersantai-santai dulu menemaniku disini? Kita bisa masak-masak bersama~" rayu Sakura agar Ino tetap bersedia menemaninya disini, paling tidak sampai Sasuke-_kun_ pulang batinnya.

"Tidak jidat! Maafkan aku! Bukannya aku sahabat tak tau diri, tapi aku benar-benar takut berlama-lama disini! Aku tak ingin mati muda!" Sahut Ino yang kali ini tak termakan bujuk rayu sahabatnya itu.

"Hiks, kau tega sekali padaku _pig_! Kau tak mau menemaniku lagi..." rengek Sakura mencoba mengeluarkan air mata buayanya agar sahabat pirangnya ini luluh.

"Bukan begitu...tapi rumah ini benar-benar seram dan penuh misteri! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, aku ingin pulang jidattt!" jawab Ino yang sudah siap untuk meninggalkan rumah ini.

"..." Sakura tak menyahut lagi, terlihat ia masih sedikit sebal dengan sahabat pirangnya yang tega meninggalkannya.

Sebenarnya Ino juga tak tega meninggalkan sahabat _pinky_nya sendirian disini, tapi mau gimana lagi? Diajak pergi bersama juga pasti dia menolak, dan mungkin sebentar lagi kekasihnya juga akan pulang, batin Ino, "Jidat aku pulang yaa... Sekali lagi maafkan aku, _jaa ne_~" ujar Ino seraya berlari-lari keluar rumah, walau Sakura tak mengantarkannya kedepan pintu rumah, tapi Ino sudah cukup hapal bagian rumah ini sehingga dengan mudah ia mencapai pintu keluar.

Sepeninggalan Ino, Sakura hanya berdiam diri dikamar, ia tak berani keluar, ia takut kalau-kalau hantu semalam nongol lagi pikirnya. Hingga suara deru mesin mobil terdengar berhenti di halaman rumah, membuatnya segera berlari menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut seseorang yang datang.

"Itu pasti Sasuke-_kun_~!" gumam Sakura riang karena kekasihnya telah pulang.

CEKLEK

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam kebiruan mencuat kebelakang yang baru saja membuka pintu, dan ia sedikit tersentak saat melihat gadis bermata _emerald_ berlari kearahnya. "Saku-!" ucapanya terpotong ketika sang gadis justru menerjang dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_~ akhirnya kau pulang juga...aku merindukanmu tau!" gerutunya antara sebal dan senang melihat kekasih tampannya pulang setelah 2 malam sibuk bekerja.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat kelakuan manja gadisnya, sebenarnya dia juga sangat merindukan kekasih cerewetnya ini, tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya, maklum Uchiha! "Hn, aku sudah pulang sekarang, ayo masuk." ajak Sasuke masuk kerumah karena mereka masih berada di pintu saat ini. Ia masuk seraya memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura, hal ini sukses membuat sang gadis tersipu malu.

Terlihat Sasuke segera meletakkan peralatan kerjanya di meja ruang keluarga sebelum ia beranjak tuk membersihkan diri. Sakura yang melihat hal itupun mengernyitkan dahi, 'tumben peralatan kerja di taruh situ,' gumam Sakura dalam hati, "Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa kau taruh pekerjaanmu disitu? Tidak langsung kau letakkan diruang kerja saja?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura segera menghentikan langkahnya menaiki tangga, "biar saja disitu, nanti masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Sahut Sasuke kemudian segera bergegas menuju kamar untuk mengambil baju ganti dan berlalu pergi menuju kamar mandi tuk membersihkan diri.

"Hemm begitu,, baiklah kalau begitu, sambil menunggu Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan membuatkan sarapan nasi goreng special tomat untuknya~" ujar Sakura seraya melangkahkan kaki ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke dan dirinya. Setelah makanan yang dimasak Sakura selesai, ia pun juga bergegas membersihkan diri sebelum memanggil sang pemilik rumah untuk sarapan bersama.

~~~~~~~~~~oOOOo~~~~~~~~~~

Selesai dengan sarapannya, kini mereka berdua terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Sasuke tampak serius melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai itu di meja rendah yang tersedia diruang keluarga tersebut, sedangkan Sakura tengah asik menonton televisi sambil mengemil kue kering didalam toples yang ia dekap sendiri tanpa membaginya dengan Sasuke. Oh ayolah... bukannya ia pelit pada kekasihnya sendiri, tapi memang kekasihnya itu tidak menyukai sesuatu yang manis, jadi Sakura hanya menyediakan ocha hangat untuk Sasuke.

Walaupun sibuk menonton acara televisi, sesekali _emerald_ Sakura bergulir kekanan tempat pemuda _onyx_ yang menawan hatinya duduk, ia melirik kekasih tampannya yang sedang sibuk menggoreskan pensil miliknya membentuk sketsa rumit sebuah bangunan. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan, ada yang ingin ia ceritakan seputar kejadian selama ia ditinggal sendirian. "Emm Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dan tetap fokus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"_Etto_...a-ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..." ujar Sakura ragu karena merasa tak enak mesti mengganggu kesibukan sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Ya bicara saja." Sasuke menjawab datar tetap tidak melihat kearah Sakura.

"Aku yakin rumah ini benar-benar berhantu..." cicit Sakura.

"Hah?" Kali ini Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menolehkan wajahnya melihat kearah gadisnya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan arah pembicaraan Sakura, lagi-lagi masalah hantu pikirnya.

"Be-benar Sasuke-_kun_! Aku tak bohong! Selama kau tak dirumah, aku beberapa kali melihat sosok hantu wanita berambut panjang berkeliaran dirumah ini!" pekik Sakura sebal, ia merasa kekasihnya ini tak mau mempercayainya.

Sasuke justru mendengus menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Haa mana ada hantu wanita disini Sakura, selama ini aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti itu." jelas Sasuke sambil mendengus geli melihat ekspresi gadisnya yang cemberut dengan memajukan bibir kedepan, "sudahlah, makanya kau jangan mendengarkan gosip aneh dari luar lagi hem?" Ucapnya lagi seraya menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala _pink_ Sakura.

"Iiihhh Sasuke-_kun_ aku serius tau! Ini bukan gosip, tapi nyata! Aku melihatnya sendiri Sasuke-_kun_!" geram Sakura karena kekasihnya ini tak kunjung percaya.

"Bukannya aku tak mempercayaimu, tapi-" Kata-kata Sasuke tiba-tiba terpotong oleh suara ponselnya yang berdering-dering diatas meja makan, segera ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah ruang makan untuk mengangkat sambungan telepon seseorang diseberang sana.

Sakura yang melihat hal itupun semakin sebal, bibirnya semakin mengkerucut maju kedepan, dari sini ia bisa melihat kekasih tampannya itu mengangguk menanggapi seseorang yang menghubunginya. "Cih Sasuke-_kun_ payahhhh, ia tak mempercayaiku lagi! Huh!" decih Sakura sebal sambil melihat-lihat pekerjaan Sasuke yang masih setengah jadi, ia terbengong melihat hasil pekerjaan kekasihnya itu, yang menurutnya tampak berantakan, berupa sketsa-sketsa kasar membentuk sebuah bangunan disertai keterangan ukuran dan angka-angka yang tak ia mengerti memenuhi sketsa tersebut.

"Jadi, daritadi ini yang ia kerjakan eh?" gumam Sakura sinis, "kalau begini sih, aku juga bisa buat yang lebih bagus dari ini huuh!" Sakura meluapkan kekesalannya pada kertas yang berisi sketsa Sasuke, ia terlihat mengambil pensil yang tergeletak tak jauh dari situ dan mulai menggambar-gambar sesuatu dikertas itu sambil menunggu Sasuke selesai dengan urusan teleponnya.

"Sa-Ku-Raaaa!" geram Sasuke saat mendapati gadis berambut _bubble gum _itu tengah asik mencorat-coret pekerjaanya yang berharga dengan gambaran-gambaran tak jelas, terlihat beberapa gambaran menyerupai bentuk wajah manusia dengan potongan rambut seperti bokong ayam, gambar aneh apa lagi itu? Batinnya.

Sakura yang terlambat menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya inipun tersentak kaget, "eh! Sa-Sasuke-_kun_! Kau mengagetkanku saja huh!" dengan terpaksa ia juga menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya karena melihat _onyx_ hitam kelam Sasuke memicing tajam kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pekerjaanku Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Ehee~ ini...aku menggambar wajahmu Sasuke-_kun_~ mirip kan?" jelas Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apa!? Gambar tak jelas begitu? cih, sama sekali tak mirip!" sanggahnya cepat, dalam hati ia sangat kesal kenapa pula wajah tampannya jadi terlihat menyebalkan seperti itu, dengan model rambut aneh seperti bokong ayam pada gambar yang dibuat Sakura.

Kau tak sadar, kalau model rambutmu memang seperti bokong ayam, ehh, Sasuke?

"Hufftt, setidaknya hasil gambarku lebih bagus daripada gambar acak-acakan milikmu ini heh! Tak jelas gambar apa itu, seperti bangunan reyot! Huh!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sketsa yang dibuat Sasuke, ia geram karena gambarannya dihina oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Mendengar ejekan Sakura, Sasuke kembali tersadar bahwa pekerjaan pentingnya telah dicorat-coret gadis _pinky_ dihadapannya "bukan itu masalahnya, kenapa kau menggambar diatas kertas sketsa pekerjaan pentingku Sa-Ku-Raaaa!?" tegasnya lagi dengan memberikan penekanan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

GLEK

Terdengar Sakura susah payah menelan _saliva_nya, ia baru sadar kalau ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, "Eh ini..._go-gomen_ Sasuke-_kun_~ a-aku khilaf..." rengek Sakura yang mulai merasa terancam. Dan segera berlari menjauhi Sasuke saat ia melihat pemuda _onyx_ itu mendekat kearahnya dengan tampang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Ck, jangan kabur Sakura, kau harus dihukum!" kata Sasuke sembari berlari mengejar gadisnya yang menuju arah dapur, "lihat saja akan ku tangkap kau gadis nakal!" ujarnya lagi dengan seringai licik nan _sexy_ terpatri dibibir tipisnya.

"Kyaaa _gomen_ Sasuke-_kun_... jangan hukum aku~" jerit Sakura frustasi karena melihat Sasuke tampak serius mengejarnya.

Mereka pun terlihat berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi meja makan besar diruang makan Uchiha, lalu kembali lagi kearah ruang keluarga hingga Sakura akhirnya tertangkap oleh tangan besar Sasuke yang meraih pinggangnya, hal itu membuat Sakura menegang kaget dan membuat keseimbangannya hilang lalu terjatuh bersama Sasuke yang tak siap menahan beban tubuh Sakura, walaupun tubuhnya ringan tapi jika mendadak jatuh begitu siapapun juga pasti akan terjerembab bersamanya.

"Hyaa~!" pekik Sakura sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai marmer di ruang keluarga ini.

BRUKK

"Eh, kok tidak sakit?" gumam Sakura lirih yang masih terpejam merasakan tubuhnya mendarat ditempat yang empuk.

"Jelas saja tak sakit, kau berada diatas tubuhku gadis nakal~ hem..." bisik Sasuke tepat disebelah telinga gadis merah jambu itu.

Mendengar suara _baritone sexy _milik kekasihnya ini, membuat Sakura membuka _emerald_nya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia, wajahnya memerah saat mendapati wajah tampan dengan tatapan _onyx_ yang menggerling genit melihatnya sangat dekat. Hanya beberapa centimeter lagi bibirnya menyentuh bibir tipis dihadapannya yang terlihat menyeringai. "Emm...Sasuke-_kun_, gomen~" gumam Sakura mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbahaya ini.

Tapi pergerakan Sakura tertahan oleh tangan besar Sasuke yang tak mengijinkannya bangkit, justru Sasuke semakin mengeratkan dekapannya membuat Sakura memekik kaget dan kembali terjatuh dihadapannya, kali ini bibir _pink_ Sakura sukses mendarat dibibir tipis Sasuke, yang tampak menyeringai puas berhasil menggoda gadis musim semi kesayangannya ini.

"Enghh~ Sasu-" desahan gadis _bubble gum_ ini tertahan kala pemuda tampan dihadapannya semakin memperdalam ciumannya, kemudian melumat dan menghisap-hisap kecil bibir kenyal rasa _cherry_ milik gadisnya ini.

Terlihat sang gadispun mulai membalas ciuman kekasihnya malu-malu, ia berusaha mengimbangi permainan lidah Sasuke yang semakin liar, mereka saling bertukar _saliva_, hingga Sakura menghentikan gerakannya tiba-tiba saat ia melihat sepasang kaki putih pucat berdiri dibalik meja rendah, yang terdapat diruang keluarga tempatnya terjatuh bersama Sasuke tadi. "Hyaaa~" pekikan Sakura membuat kegiatan Sasuke terhenti dan menatapnya tajam, seolah protes kenapa mesti teriak-teriak disaat romantis begini sih, batin Sasuke kesal.

"I-itu...kaki ha-hantu Sasuke-_kun_~!" cicitnya sambil menunjuk kearah yang dimaksud melalui kolong meja, yahh saat ini posisi mereka berdua sedang terbaring dibalik meja rendah.

Mendengar cicitan Sakura, sontak Sasuke segera mengikuti arah pandang gadisnya, ia berdecih kesal saat melihat apa yang dimaksud Sakura dengan hantu tadi, "cih, kau muncul disaat yang tak tepat _baka aniki!_"

"Hemm...sepertinya aku telah mengganggu aktivitas mesummu ehh _baka outotou_~" jawab lelaki tampan yang wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke hanya saja terlihat garis tegas seperti kerutan diwajahnya menandakan ia sedikit lebih tua dibanding Sasuke ia adalah anak sulung dari keturunan Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

"Eh...Sasuke-_kun _kenal hantu ini?" tanya Sakura polos yang masih belum mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Hah! Hantu!?" Itachi _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan konyol gadis _pinky_ yang ia ketahui anak dari sahabat dekat ibunya ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat mendengus menahan tawa, mendengar sang kekasih mengira _anikin_ya ini hantu, mungkin juga Itachi lah hantu yang akhir-akhir ini dibicarakan Sakura pikirnya. "Hehh dia bukan hantu Sakura, dia itu _aniki_ ku." Sasuke mencoba menahan tawanya dan membantu meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

"Benar, aku bukan hantu gadis manis~" ujar Itachi seraya mengacak lembut surai merah muda Sakura, "Aku ini kakak dari lelaki yang tadi berbuat mesum padamu ini~ dan namaku Uchiha Itachi~" lanjutnya lagi seolah menyindir Sasuke disebelahnya.

Sasuke yang merasa tersindir itupun memberi _deathglare_ andalannya pada sang kakak yang mengungkit-ngungkit aktivitasnya dengan Sakura barusan.

BLUSH

Wajah Sakura seketika itu langsung terasa panas dengan rona merah menjalar dipipinya mendengar penuturan kakak dari kekasihnya ini. Dan tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan misteri dirumah ini. "Eh...tu- tunggu dulu, kalau Itachi-_nii_ bukan hantu, terus siapa dong hantu yang sering aku lihat beberapa malam ini~?" cicit Sakura lagi penasaran.

"Hmm, hantu yang mana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Itachi tak mengerti. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja memperhatikan.

"_Etto_~ ke-kemarin malam aku melihat sosok wanita berambut panjang dengan jubah putih disekitar kamar mandi~" terangnya lagi.

"Oh~ ituuu, sepertinya yang kau maksud itu aku, saat itu aku memang kemari tengah malam, karena tubuhku lengket, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mandi saat itu hem~" jelas Itachi santai sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

"Eh...tapi...yang kulihat saat itu seperti seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai~!" seru Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Hem waktu itu memang rambutku aku urai Sakura-_chan_, namanya juga habis keramas hohoho! Tapi aku ini lelaki tulen loh~ lain wanita yaa! khukhukhu~" ujarnya lagi dengan tertawa seram membuat Sakura dan Sasuke yang memperhatikan ekspresi puasnya itu _sweatdrop_ tanpa kata.

"Te-terus apa yang Itachi-_nii_ lakukan semalam!? dengan gelagat seperti hantu menyeramkan membawa pisau besar, seolah ingin menguliti sesuatu didapur, kau benar-benar menakutkan tau!" pekik Sakura tak terima semalam ia benar-benar takut hingga pingsan karena ulah si Uchiha sulung ini.

"Ehe~ semalam aku benar-benar kelaparan~" jawab Itachi sambil nyengir kuda, "karena dikulkas hanya ada daging steak yaa ku potong dan panggang saja, tapi sebelum itu aku harus mengasah pisaunya terlebih dahulu Sakura-_chan_! Karena pisau daging itu sangat tumpul hufft~" keluh Itachi, "dan maaf ya, semalam aku benar-benar membuatmu dan teman pirangmu itu pingsan hmm..." ucapnya lagi dengan rasa bersalah terlintas diwajah tampannya.

"Hn, semalam kau mengajak sahabat pirangmu menginap disini, Sakura? Katanya tak takut tidur sendiri, eh?" Kali ini Sasuke terlihat membuka suara, ia seperti menyindir gadisnya yang penakut ini.

"Ha-habisnya...aku benar-benar takut pada sosok hantu wanita yang ternyata adalah Itachi-_nii_, huuhh!" sahutnya berusaha membela diri. "Ta-tapi kok Itachi-_nii_ bisa ada disini tengah malam kemudian paginya menghilang, dan bagaimana caranya kau masuk? aku kan sudah mengunci pintu rumah ini sebelum tidur!" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi menuntut jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan ganjil seputarnya dirumah ini.

"Itachi punya kunci duplikat rumah ini Sakura, makanya ia bisa sesuka hati datang dan pergi kerumah ini!" Sahut Sasuke bermaksud menjawab pertnyaan terakhir gadisnya.

"Itu benar, ini kuncinya 'cring'!" Itachi mengeluarkan kunci rumah yang selalu ia kantongi itu dan memperlihatkannya pada gadis _pink_ dihadapannya.

"Hufft yang benar saja, kelakuan Itachi-_nii_ benar-benar membuatku takut dan merasa gila karena dihantui begitu~! harusnya Sasuke-_kun_, kau memberi tahuku kalau ada seorang lagi yang bisa dengan leluasa keluar masuk rumah ini~ kalian benar-benar kakak beradik yang menyebalkan huh!" omel Sakura panjang lebar, ia masih sangat kesal oleh kelakuan Uchiha bersaudara ini. Itachi hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah gadis _pinky_ kesayangan _outotou_nya ini, terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut begitu.

"Ck, aku juga tak tau kalau dia akan kesini, dia sibuk bekerja, jarang bisa kemari kalau tak cuti." jelas Sasuke sambil berdecak dan menenggak ocha hangatnya yang mulai mendingin. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan tiap malam disini, saat Sakura sendirian hah _baka anik_i! Dan bukannya kau di Suna?!" geram Uchiha bungsu ini pada pria berumur 26 tahun dihadapannya itu, kali ini ia sangat kesal, ia merasa baka _aniki_nya ini ingin mengambil kesempatan disaat dirinya tak dirumah untuk mendekati gadisnya, tak akan aku biarkan! Serunya dalam hati.

"Hmm sabar dong Sasu-_chan_, jangan emosi begitu~" goda Itachi, ia senang melihat _outotoun_ya yang biasanya dingin dan datar ini tersulut api cemburu.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan begitu!" desis Sasuke cepat, ia tak suka mendapatkan panggilan aneh dari _aniki_nya itu.

Sementara itu Sakura hanya terdiam memperhatikan perseteruan Uchiha bersaudara dihadapannya, dengan sesekali ia juga cekikikan seolah hilang sudah perasaan kesal yang tadi melandanya.

"Haha baiklah, beberapa malam ini aku sedang ada _meeting_ di perusahaan Konoha Corp, jadi aku mampir kemari~" ujar Itachi santai tanpa beban sambil menyeruput ocha hangat yang baru dibuatkan oleh Sakura, "Lalu setiap pagi sebelum matahari terbit, aku selalu pergi kerumah asistenku untuk mengurus sesuatu," ujarnya dengan tersenyum menyipit, "ah- sebelum pergi, aku juga selalu menyempatkan diri membuka jendela kamarmu Sakura-_chan_...aku rasa udara pagi sangat baik untukmu, hemm~kau tak keberatan kan?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan melihat kearah gadis _pinky_ dihadapannya.

Mendengar penuturan Itachi, sontak saja Sakura langsung menegang kaget "Ah- ja-jadi Itachi-_nii_ yang selalu membuka jendelaku tiap pagi!? Kau membuatku takut tau! Aku kira hantu yang membukanya, uhhh!" gerutu Sakura, jadi selama ini Itachi lah yang selalu membuatnya merasa ketakutan.

"Hem, memangnya salah ya?" tanya Itachi polos, tak mengerti keadaan sebenarnya yang terjadi akibat ulahnya selama ini.

"SALAH!" sanggah Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Wow..kalian kompak sekali~" kata Itachi takjub, "memangnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi ya setelah itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura memerah mendengar pertanyaan pemuda _onyx_ dihadapannya, sebenarnya memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi, insiden belalang dipagi hari. Cih, mana mungkin aku mengatakannya, pikir Sakura, "Ah...eng- karna kau membuka jendela terlalu pagi, aku jadi kedinginan itachi-_nii_..." jelas Sakura tak ingin Itachi mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya, ia dan Sasuke pasti akan digoda habis-habisan oleh lelaki tampan berambut panjang dikuncir ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke terdiam melirik Sakura seolah menggumamkan kata 'Bagus, Sakura!' ia juga tak ingin _aniki_ menyebalkannya ini tau yang sebenarnya.

Mendengar alasan Sakura, Itachi hanya ber'oh' ria sambil meminta maaf pada kekasih _outotoun_ya ini. Mereka bertiga pun menikmati minggu pagi dengan santai. Terlihat Sakura dan Itachi sedang asik mengobrol sambil ngemil _snack_ yang dibawa oleh Itachi sebelum kemari. Sementara Sasuke tampak sibuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat diganggu gadisnya, ia terlihat serius mengulang sketsa yang harus ia selesaikan dari awal, karena kertas pertama sudah penuh oleh coretan Sakura yang tak jelas itu.

Hingga suara bel rumah yang berbunyi menghentikan kegiatan mereka, terdengar sebuah gumaman dari Sasuke saat mendengar bel tersebut, "itu pasti mereka." ujarnya seraya bangkit untuk membukakan pintu rumah ini.

Sakura yang mendengar gumaman kekasihnya jadi penasaran, "mereka? Siapa Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Sakura pada Itachi yang berada disebelahnya.

Itachi tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk.

Sakura pun ikut memperhatikan kearah pintu yang memperlihatkan dua sosok pria dan wanita paruh baya. Dari segi fisik terlihat sangat mirip dengan Itachi dan Sasuke, mata dan rambut yang berwarna gelap serta pembawaan yang terlihat tenang dan _elegant_. Tidak dipungkiri lagi, mereka pasti adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha, batin Sakura.

Kedua sosok itupun masuk bersama Sasuke, sang Tuan Uchiha terlihat membawa koper besar dibantu oleh Sasuke dan Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana, sedangkan Nyonya Uchiha terlihat santai dengan hanya menjinjing tas kecil mewahnya melenggang masuk kedalam rumah. Hingga pandangan _emerald_ Sakura bertemu dengan _onyx_ kelam milik Nyonya Uchiha yang bernama Mikoto ini, hal tersebut membuatnya menegang karena gugup, baru pertama ia bertemu orang tua dari kekasihnya.

Melihat hal itu, refleks Sakura bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki sedari tadi dan berdiri ingin memberi salam, tapi mendadak tubuhnya diterjang oleh Mikoto, "Kyaa~ kau pasti Sakura-_chan_ kan~?" pekik sang Nyonya Uchiha saat memeluk tubuh mungil gadis mesim semi itu.

"I-iya _baa_-_san_ salam kenal, saya Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura kikuk saat wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu melepaskan pelukannya, ia terlihat menelisik penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura semakin gugup.

"Wahh kau benar-benar manis yaa Sakura-_chan_, hihii senangnya jadi Mebuki bisa punya anak perempuan semanis dirimu..." seru Mikoto, "Fugaku-_kun_~ aku juga ingin punya anak perempuan semanis Sakura-_chan_... " rengek Mikoto pada sang kepala rumah tangga yang baru saja masuk membawa koper besarnya.

"Hn, iya nanti." Sahut Fugaku datar tanpa melihat kearah istrinya, ia tampak sibuk membongkar koper yang berisi beberapa oleh-oleh dari Paris.

"Huumm nanti kapan~ kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku~ padahal aku ingin sekali anak perempuan yang manis dan imut-imut seperti Sakura-_chan_~" rengeknya lagi kali ini sambil mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ gadis manis Haruno dihadapannya.

"Nanti juga Sakura akan menjadi anak kita, ya kan Sasuke?" ujar Fugaku sambil melirik kearah anak bungsunya, ia selama ini tau perihal hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, karena Itachi lah yang baru-baru ini melaporkan keadaan disini padanya.

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke terkejut sepersekian detik tapi segera mengembalikan wajah datarnya dan menyahuti perkataan ayahnya ,"Hn, tentu saja." jawabnya mantap.

Terdengar pekikan girang Mikoto meramaikan pembicaraan, ia sangat senang melihat anak bungsunya ini serius pada anak sahabatnya. "Sepertinya mereka berdua memang benar-benar berjodoh~" gumamnya dan ditanggapi anggukan serta senyum tipis dari sang suami.

Sementara itu Sakura hanya terbengong mendengar pembicaraan tuan dan nyonya Uchiha yang meibatkan dirinya ini, otaknya terlihat masih _loading_ mengakses perkataan kekasihnya itu.

Sedangkan Itachi _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan _kaa-san_nya yang seperti anak kecil, merengek-rengekkan hal yang sama berkali-kali kepada _tou-sa_nnya, selalu saja begitu batinnya.

~~~~~~~~~~oOOOo~~~~~~~~~~

"Hihi..jadii begitu Sakura-_chan_?" terdengar kikikan geli Nyonya Uchiha saat mendengar cerita-cerita Sakura dari awal ia kemari, bertemu Sasuke, hingga bertemu Itachi dan menganggap mereka berdua hantu dirumah ini, hal itu sukses membuat Mikoto dan Itachi tertawa lepas, sementara Fugaku dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi serius menonton berita di televisi pun ikut mendengus menahan tawa mendengar kekonyolan gadis musim semi yang menggemaskan ini. Yaaahh saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul melepas penat di ruang keluarga Uchiha, terlihat beberapa cemilan yang dibawa oleh Mikoto dari paris itu memenuhi meja rendah yang tersedia di ruang tersebut, juga beberapa jus yang ia dan Sakura buat untuk menghilangkan dahaga dan menemani obrolan santai mereka.

"I-iya begitu _kaa_-_san_~" jawab Sakura sambil mengunyah cemilan yang tersedia, ia memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan _kaa-san_ karena Mikoto lah yang memintanya tadi, dan Sakura pun menyetujuinya.

"Jadi kesimpulan dari semua rumor tentang rumah ini, karena aura suram Uchiha House yang membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan dan berhantu?" ucap sang pemimpin Uchiha yang kali ini fokus mengikuti pembicaraan Istri dan calon mantunya itu.

"Benar _jii-san_, pertama kali meninginjakkan kaki disini, aku begitu takut, dari luar rumah ini benar-benar menyeramkan dan berhantu~ hingga warga sekitar juga mempercayai gosip itu." Sakura menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali melihat rumah ini

"Huum harusnya itu tugasmu _baka outoutou_! Kau kan yang tinggal dirumah ini, jadi kau harus merawat dan membersihkannya agar tidak terlihat suram!" celetuk Itachi menanggapi perkataan_ tou-sa_nnya sambil melirik kearah Sasuke yang terlihat sebal karena disudutkan begitu.

"Ck, aku tak sempat!" elak Sasuke cepat, "lagipula aku malas membersihkan bagian luar sendirian." Sahutnya lagi.

"Ahaa, aku mengerti~" ucapan riang Nyonya Uchiha menginterupsi perdebatan anak-anaknya, membuat mereka semua memandang heran sang ibu yang seolah-olah menemukan ide briliant. "Karena kita sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kerja bakti membersihkan bagian depan rumah hemm?" usul Mikoto yang saat itu langsung di setujui oleh Semuanya yang terlihat mengangguk akan usul nyonya Uchiha tersebut, tapi tidak oleh pemuda _onyx_ berambut mencuat kebelakang itu, ia tampak malas-malasan menanggapi usul ibunya, selama ini ia sangat malas kalau harus membersihkan bagian luar rumah, ia risih karena pasti jadi pusat perhatian warga sekitar yang lewat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tak bisa mengelak saat ini.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, menghabiskan hari libur dengan bersama-sama mencoba menghilangkan gosip yang selama ini melekat di rumah mereka. Keluarga Uchiha yang baru saja berkumpul itu tampak sibuk bekerja bakti membersihkan bagian depan rumah mereka. Nyonya Uchiha dan gadis berambut merah muda terlihat sibuk membersihkan kaca jendela rumah tersebut,mereka berdua bekerja sambil cekikikan membicarakan dua bersaudara yang sedang membersihkan semak belukar dengan wajah ditekuk disudut sana, Itachi tampak ngedumel tak jelas, ia kesal karena ingin membantu _tou_-_san_ mengecat dinding, tapi malah disuruh membantu _outotou_nya membersihkan semak belukar yang bisa menyebabkan gatal-gatal itu.

Sedangkan sang Tuan Uchiha tampak mengecat bagian dinding yang telah terkelupas. Mereka sekeluarga bertekad menghapus kesan suram dari rumah ini agar tidak membuat masyarakat takut akan gosip tentang hantu yang sering terdengar, dan keluarga Uchiha bisa berbaur lagi dengan warga sekitar.

"Hummm kalau bersih begini kan Sakura-_chan_ pasti semakin betah tinggal disini~" ucap Mikoto senang saat melihat rumahnya sudah mulai bersih dari aura gelap nan suram karena telah dibersihkan dan di cat oleh sang Suami serta anak-anak kesayangannya.

"Eh..." Sakura terkejut akan perkataan Nyonya Uchiha ini, baru saja ia ingin menjawab, tapi perkataannya disela oleh Itachi.

"Sudah pasti Sakura-_chan_ akan betah disini _kaa-san_, kan ada sang kekasih tercinta yang menemaninya~" goda pemuda berambut panjang diikat satu itu sambil menowel dagu Sakura yang ada disebelahnya sembari meminum jus yang tersedia untuk mengurangi dahaga setelah bekerja.

BLUSH

Sakura memerah bagai tomat mendengar perkataan calon kakak iparnya itu, ia hanya menunduk malu tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, apalagi terdengar cekikikan Mikoto dan Itachi yang sepertinya menertawakan kelakuannya ini, hingga sebuah tangan besar merangkul pinggangnya, membuat Sakura mendongak dan...

Cup

"Hn, aku pasti akan selalu membuatnya betah tinggal disini _kaa-san_." Tegas lelaki yang ternyata adalah Sasuke menanggapi perkataan _kaa-san_nya sambil menyeringai _sexy_. Kekasih Sakura itu merangkul dan menciumnya mesra dihadapan keluarganya sendiri, sontak saja Sakura langsung melotot dan semakin memerah menahan malu.

"Kyaaaa~...Sasuke-_kun_ geniiiiittttt!" pekikan Sakura membuat seluruh penghuni Uchiha House tertawa renyah melihat tingkahnya yang sangat menggemaskan kalau malu-malu begitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~** ~THE END~ ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeaaahhh akhirnya fict ini tamat dengan gajenya... Fiuuhhh gomen kalau tak seperti harapan kalian, karena aq lagi nggak fokus, akhir-akhir ini banyak masalah yang menyebabkan tekanan bathin,, hikss,, T_T**

**Yosh... Setelah ini aq akan mencoba fokus dulu melanjutkan fic lovely vampire yg sudah lama terbengkalai, , **

**Aq ucapkan Arigatou untuk para readers yang dengan suka rela membaca fic abal dari qu ini, juga readers yg selalu memberikan review positif disetiap fic buatanku, aq tak bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa dukungan dari kalian... Jaa ne~**

╭**（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯**


End file.
